Spirits of the Forest
by ChibiLovezx
Summary: Usagi Umino is now a regular twelve-year-old training to be a ninja. After graduating from the ninja academy, she hopes that she'll be put into the same team as her two best friends. Hope she's ready to be disappointed. Sasuke/OC
1. Meeting Usagi

**AUTHOR'S ****NOTE:** Hi, ChibiLovez here with another Naruto story. I might put my other one up for adoption. Okay, this is a SasukexOC fic. If you're a SasukexSakura fan, leave. Heck, if you're a Sakura fan **period**, leave now. I'm warning you now cause I had a Sakura fan in my other story and it annoyed me to see her bashing me for no reason in her review. Okay, I'm open to any suggestions for the other couples. Granted, I might want them to be reasonable pairings, not like an Akatsuki member and Hinata (I never understand that pairing, I don't think Hinata came into much contact with any of them . . .)

**DISCLAIMER:**This is for the rest of the story, I do not own Naruto. All I own is Usagi Umino and any other oc character that may pop up as that tends to happen when I'm typing these stories.

* * *

><p>"Usagi Umino! Wake up! You're going to be late!" The twelve-year-old groaned and turned in her bed, away from the source of the voice. "Okay, you asked for it." Next thing Usagi knew, she was on the floor looking up at her guardian through wet hair.<p>

"That was completely unnecessary." Usagi mutter through clenched teeth. Glaring at the laughing jonin, Usagi stood up and grumbled her way to the bathroom. "Something's burning." Usagi commented as the smell of something burning hit her nose.

"Ah! My bacon!" Iruka Umino's yell was heard and Usagi rolled her eyes at her sensei. Though he wasn't related to her by blood, Iruka's been taking care of Usagi since she was found. That would make him her adopted father, in a sense, for about eight years.

The academy girl washed her face with the pink washcloth Iruka bought for her a long time ago. Now that she was completely woken up, Usagi stared at her reflection in the mirror. Wrinkling her nose like the animal she was named after, Usagi took in her appearance. There was absolutely nothing normal about her; purple eyes, light purple hair. Then again, there was another student in the academy who had pink hair. So Usagi guessed she really couldn't complain.

"Looking at yourself again?" Iruka asked Usagi as he walked into the bathroom. He sighed as Usagi wrinkled her nose again and nodded her head. "If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times Usagi," Iruka place his hand on top of Usagi's head and smiled at her fatherly. "You are a beautiful young girl no matter what anyone says." Usagi stared at her mirror for a few more seconds before turning to Iruka with a slightly annoyed expression.

"What were you going to do that caused you to walk into my bathroom?"

* * *

><p>"Usagi! Did you pack everything?" Iruka asked as he ran into the living room. Usagi rolled her eyes at her over protective guardian but nodded her head none-the-less. "Good. Now, go change into something more appropriate." Usagi's face expression froze and she looked up to Iruka, whose face expression had one of fake happiness.<p>

Usagi felt as though Iruka was being unreasonable again. She was wearing a simple outfit, well in her mind anyways. A light pink pair of ninja pants (she had them custom-made after begging Iruka with her bunny look), a dark pink tank top with a fishnet shirt over it. She had on pink ninja sandals as well and her long hair was braided into two separate pigtails. The only item out of place was a long silver chain with a key chain at the end, ending at her stomach. Placing her hands on her hips, Usagi glared cutely at Iruka without knowing.

"How on earth is this not appropriate? I'm wearing the same thing other ninjas do except in a different color! The only difference is my necklace!" Iruka stared at the pouting girl before laughing and placing his hand on top her head again.

"Sorry, sorry." Iruka apologized. "You know how I get at times. I'm still thinking you're the same four-year-old that refused to go anywhere without me." Usagi blushed in embarrassment but sighed and gave Iruka a slight grin.

"Can I go now to school now?"

* * *

><p><span>Usagi's POV<span>

"O-Ohayo Usagi-san." Looking up from my notebook, I saw that the speaker was a boy. Wait, scratch that. Make that ten boys. Sighing, I closed my notebook and nodded to the group in response.

"Good morning to you guys as well." I greeted the ever-persistent group of what I dubbed to be fan boys. As if fan girls weren't annoying enough. Never-the-less, I was forced to be nice to every single one of them, just so long as they don't go to extreme measures. "Has anyone seen Shikamaru-kun?" I asked for my best friend. The group of boys exchanged nervous looks. I glared at them. "Did you guys do something to him _again_?" I asked exasperatedly.

At that moment Shikamaru walked into the classroom with a bored expression. The group of fan boys stared at my best friend with opened mouths. I chuckled to myself as Shikamaru sat down next to me and dropped his head in his arms. A few seconds later I heard him snoring. Sweat dropping at my lazy companion, I turned to the boys with an annoyed frown.

"What did you do to him?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. They all exchanged looks once more before the one at the front stepped foreword and cleared his throat.

"Um. We may have tied him up and locked him in a random janitor's closet."

* * *

><p><span>Shikamaru's POV<span>

"Hey, Shikamaru-kun. Wake up lazy pants." I groaned as I heard Usagi's voice. Don't get me wrong, I love Usagi-chan dearly (but don't ever tell her I said that, she might use it against me knowing her) but it was a complete drag to escape the closet. Easy, but a drag.

"Remind me again why I continue being your friend even after all your fan boys try to maim or kill me?" I asked sarcastically and yawned as I woke up completely. Usagi turned to me and gave me one of her small 'unnoticeable to others except you' smiles.

"Because I'm one of your best friends ever and I'm an awesome person?" She answered jokingly. That got a laugh out of me and I raised my head up before deciding that it wasn't worth the effort and instead leaned back on my chair so it balanced on the back two legs. "Where's Choji-kun?" Usagi asked for the third part of our trio.

"Beats me." I answered with a shrug of my shoulders. "When I stopped by his house his father sound Choji already left to school." Usagi pursed her lips in thought and I let a yawn. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked, seeing how Usagi seemed to be in intense thought.

"Choji left earlier than usual, what do you think he's doing that causes him not to be here in class yet?" Usagi asked. I let out a sigh. Usagi was always like this, she had to analyze every little detail and find something wrong in it. "I mean, what if he-?" Before she can go on in her concerned-yet-not-concerned-to-others way, I placed my hand over her mouth.

"Calm down Usagi-chan." I told her in a half-assed attempt to cool her down, though she barely showed she was riled up in the first place. "Knowing Choji, he probably stopped to buy a bag of chips or barbeque." Usagi twisted her lips to her left side of her mouth, a move she does when she knows she's being unreasonable and hates being wrong.

"I suppose so." She admitted. I put my hands on the back of my head and closed my eyes. "But he better hurry. Class is about to start anyways." Well, she always has to have the last word in.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S <strong>**NOTE:**Okay, I guess I can stop here. Leave for thoughts in a form of a review by clicking the link BELOW~ (reference to =3 if anyone has watched those videos on YouTube~)


	2. Helping a Friend in Need

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay, I'm starting this only one day after the first chapter. xD I have no life. Oh well. Let's see how long it takes for me to finish ^^~

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow all your classmates will pass the final and graduate from the ninja academy," Iruka shouted as he reprimanded Naruto. Usagi let out a sigh. She agreed with Iruka almost always but not when it comes to Naruto's mischief since she always found them very funny. "But the last two times this day came around, you flunked every course you took. So you chose <em>now<em> for your pranks?" Iruka kept yelling at Naruto, who Iruka tied up and sat on the floor in front of him.

"Sir yes sir." Naruto mumbled sarcastically. Usagi sighed and shook her head. Iruka turned to the class angrily and pointed to the front of the room.

"Today we will be reviewing the art of transformation!" Iruka shouted angrily to the class. "Everyone make a single file line! All you have to do is conjure a form that looks like me!" The class groaned at the prospect of doing work. Usagi turned to her sleeping best friend and her eating best friend (who showed up a few minutes before class began and _did_ stop to buy food on the way to the academy).

"Shikamaru-kun, wake up! Choji-kun, can I have a potato chip?" Usagi said to each boy in turn. Shikamaru groaned as he woke up and rubbed his eye tiredly. Choji hesitated for a moment but gave in and handed Usagi _one_ of his precious, precious potato chips. Something he'd do only to Shikamaru and Usagi. And _only_ them.

After Usagi finished munching on the chip and Shikamaru woke up fully, the trio walked down the steps and got in line. After a few long-dragging minutes of waiting, it was finally Shikamaru's turn.

"Ugh. What a drag." Shikamaru mumbled to himself in annoyance. Stepping up to the desired spot in front of Iruka, Shikamaru did the hand sign. In a puff of smoke, Shikamaru re-appeared as a copy of Iruka before poofing back into himself.

"Good job Shikamaru." Iruka praised the lazy boy, who in turn simply let out a yawn and went back to his seat, most likely to resume his nap. "Next." Usagi let out a sigh and walked up to the marked spot. Like Shikamaru, Usagi formed the sign and transformed into an exact copy of Iruka. "Nice one Usagi." Iruka praised the girl as well, trying not to be biased. After Usagi poofed back into her regular self, Usagi sat down next to Shikamaru and waited for Choji to finish with his transformation.

"Hey. Hey, Shikamaru-kun." Usagi whispered as she poked the sleeping boy's arm. A groan was heard as Shikamaru lifted his head.

"What?" Shikamaru whined (something he'd only do around Choji and Usagi). Usagi shrugged her shoulders and turned her face to the front, where Naruto was getting yelled at for some jutsu of his. Letting out another groan, Shikamaru dropped his head back into his arms. "You're going to be the death of me Usagi-chan."

* * *

><p>"Iruka. There you are!" Usagi exclaimed as she dropped down next to her guardian. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" Usagi complained with a pout. Her pout went away though, when she saw that Naruto was washing away his vandalism from earlier this morning. "Oh. that's why."<p>

"Ah. Sorry Usagi. I didn't expect to be kept in this late." Iruka apologized. Usagi nodded and was in thought for a few seconds. After she seemed to make up her mind, she jumped down from where she was sitting and landed next to the Uzumaki boy. Taking a washcloth and rinsing it out, Usagi began scrubbing away alongside the blonde.

"You better hurry up Naruto-san." Usagi commented, seeing as Naruto stopped scrubbing and stared at Usagi. "I'm hungry. And I can't cook to save my life so if Iruka's late to come home then I might end up burning down the house." Usagi furthered explained with a grin at Naruto. "Plus, working is always more fun with friends around, ne?" Naruto and Iruka both continued staring at the purple-haired girl who was washing the Second Hokage's chin. Naruto's face broke out into a bright smile and chuckled in his own Naruto way.

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>"I'll see you tomorrow at the academy Naruto-kun!" Usagi yelled and waved to the orange-clad boy in happiness. She didn't usually interact with students other than Shikamaru and Choji. Naruto gave Usagi one of his usual grins before waving back and walking inside his house. Iruka and Usagi walked Naruto to his house, seeing as it became dark rather quickly.<p>

"Usagi?" Iruka asked with a slight furrowed eyebrow. "I've never seen you speak to your classmates outside of class. Well, other than Shikamaru and Choji." Iruka added as an afterthought. Usagi pursed her lips in slight concentration before giving Iruka a small smile.

"I get angry." Usagi answered simply. "Whenever Naruto isn't pulling a prank, or even is even minding his own business, people still talk about him." Usagi explained to Iruka, who stopped walking and was staring at the academy student. "They judge him without knowing him, and that pisses me off. So I defend him when he's not around to hear the people. But I never really had a chance to speak to him up until now." Usagi finished as she began walking again nonchalantly.

_'I honestly can't believe this is the same girl I found years ago.' _Iruka thought to himself as he walked side-by-side with Usagi. _'She's matured so much. For an eleven-year-old, she has a psychological mind higher than most jonin I've met.'_ Letting a small grace his face, Iruka threw Usagi over his shoulder and began jumping over roofs of the buildings to get home. _'She's growing up much too quickly for my taste, might as well enjoy her childhood while it lasts.'_ Iruka contemplated as he let out an amused laugh from Usagi's shouts.

"IRUKA! LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>I swear to everything I love, I thought I finished and posted this chapter MUCH earlier. (Face palm) I'm such a fail. Anyways, Karen threatening me does NOT make me update faster so :P Nyaaaa Oh, to everyone else, Karen's my crazy cousin.

One last thing, I wanted to show how what Iruka thinks of Usagi but more in depth. I've already put in Shikamaru's thoughts. So all I need is Naruto's and Choji's, then the adventure begins! xD :D

Reviews are welcomed with bright smiles~! :DDDDD -See?


	3. Unfair Treatment

Naruto POV

Grumbling under my breath about_ stupid _Iruka sensei, I tip-toed my way through the Hokage's house. Iruka sensei is so unfair! He _knows _the Clone Jutsu is my weak point (which is surprising to everyone I'm sure since I'm too awesome to have a weak point!) yet he still assigns the jutsu as the graduation test!

I slowed down a little at the thought of that stupid exam. I failed the exam badly, but what got me annoyed is that Mizuki sensei wanted to pass me but Iruka sensei didn't let him.

Speaking of the final exam, Usagi didn't get to pass either. I smiled to myself as I thought of my cute pink bunny friend. She's a great gal and all but she's got _nothing _on Sakura! But back to the point.

There've been rumors about Iruka sensei being biased so Usagi had to take a completely different exam with different senseis. It was mostly the parents' fault though; they didn't think it would be a good idea for Usagi to take the final exam if Iruka sensei administered it since they live together and everything. I felt bad for her though, I saw Shikamaru and Choji leading her out the school after she finished taking the exam but I couldn't see her face. Maybe she's –

"Ah-ha!" I pulled myself out of my own thoughts (If that's even possible) as I finally found the scroll Mizuki sensei was talking about. "I finally found ya!" Snatching the scroll was easy from the obvious bookshelves, so was hooking it to my back. When I turned around though, I almost shitted my pants.

"Naruto. May I ask _what_ are you doing in my house in the middle of the night?" The Hokage asked. I opened my mouth a few times before performing the first jutsu that came to mind and ran out of there like Ichiraku's was selling free ramen.

"Sexy Jutsu!"

* * *

><p>Choji POV<p>

"Come on Usagi-chan. It's not that bad." I nodded my head in agreement with Shikamaru as we both tried to comfort the third end of our trio. Surprisingly Usagi wasn't able to pass the final exam. Not only did she have to take the exam right after ours, she said it was made up of completely different material than what we were told. "Maybe next year?" Even if I haven't really said anything exactly to cheer Usagi up, I knew _that_ certainly wasn't gonna work.

"_Next year_!" Usagi shouted from in between us sarcastically. "I would've been a ninja by now if the parents weren't so . . . so . . . Arg!" She struggled for a word before letting out a growl and burying her head back in between her knees. Shikamaru let out a sigh, complained about the whole thing, and laid down on the floor of his room. I was eating chips as usual (which were delicious by the way! Thank you very much!). Usagi however kept her head in between her knees and only picked her head up to yell or reply in a very snappy tone.

"Usagi-chan, don't worry. When Iruka finds out you were tested on things you didn't even learn about I'm sure he'll manage to let them give you a re-take." I commented with a smile. Well, the closest thing I could call a smile while never stopping the flow of the wonderful delicacy that is potato chips. Usagi lifted her head and peeked up at me and Shikamaru from her light-purple colored bangs and she resembled her namesake now more than ever.

"You guys think so?" Usagi asked like the little insecure girl she is. I guess it must've been a shock to her that she failed her final exam; she's the one we go to if we need help in school (Though Shikamaru doesn't it nor does he have enough motivation to bother focusing on his schoolwork)! Shikamaru chuckled before standing up with a groan (while mumbling about it being a drag) and stretched. I followed his lead and we both pulled a shocked Usagi up to her feet.

"Of course we do." Shikamaru answered. I nodded in agreement again. "Now let's go. I wanna get some cloud-watching in before it gets too late."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi you guys. It's always kind of awkward posting a new chapter after months of not updating. Really sorry honestly. But I've come to a conclusion: I have way too many stories piling up. I thought about it for a while and decided on updating this story for now. I'm putting up one of my Digimon stories for adoption: Digimon Frontier; and I'm putting the other Naruto story up for adoption as well: Nami Hatake: Season 1.<strong>

**Anybody who wants to adopt either Nami Hatake: Season 1/Digimon Frontier then send me a PM and I'll back to you the following day (that's a promise I swear to keep).**

**By the way, sorry the short chapter. It's been a long day and I'm tired. I promise I'll write more tomorrow and I'll post as soon as possible.**


	4. Mizuki and How We Met Shikamaru Version

Usagi POV

I sighed as I walked through the empty house. Iruka's been called into duty, regardless of how late it is. He spoke with the teachers and managed to get me a re-take though. So I should really be studying. I suppose I'll do that later. It's not easy to study when Iruka's been called by the Hokage himself with no explanation as to what's going on. The doorbell rang and I turned in the direction of the door.

"Coming!" Jogging to the door, I looked through the peephole and saw Mizuki sensei. That's weird; I thought all Chunin and jonin were called by the Hokage as well. None-the-less I opened the door, preparing myself to become a polite host until Iruka returns. "Mizuki sensei, Iruka isn't here right now. But you can- Ack!"

But that didn't seem to go as planned. Mizuki sensei grabbed me and pressed a cloth against my mouth. I struggled for a few seconds before falling limp and allowing Mizuki sensei carry me off.

-Time Skip-

"No one will ever accept you!" I heard Mizuki's voice as I was waking up. "Ah, perfect! You're awake." I haven't opened my eyes yet due to fatigue and groaned as he gripped my upper arm and pulled me towards him. "I think, Iruka," Mizuki paused as I heard a shout of my name by my guardian. "That you might want to leave now if you want your precious daughter to stay in one piece." I groaned again and opened my eyes to take in the following scene.

I was on top of a tree branch with Mizuki as Naruto and Iruka were below on the forest floor. Naruto looked exhausted and Iruka was injured with multiple shuriken in him. I automatically became wide-eyed and alert. Struggling again Mizuki once more, I tried to get away.

"Let go of me! Iruka! Let go!" I shouted, growling when I realized I couldn't release myself from Mizuki's grip. Gritting my teeth, I stomped on Mizuki's foot as hard as I could and hopped off the branch while he was nursing his (most likely broken) foot. Doing a flip in mid-air I managed to slow the momentum and prevent myself from hitting the ground so I landed on it instead. "Iruka!" I cried out as I ran to my parent.

"You're gonna pay for that Mizuki!" Iruka shouted as I reached him and hid behind. He pushed me towards Naruto for further safety. Now clutching on Naruto's sleeve, I looked up at Mizuki who was now holding up a large shuriken and aiming it at us. So much for further safety with Naruto.

"You just grouped two of my targets together. Thanks for the help Iruka!" Mizuki shouted happily. I shut my eyes together and braced myself for the impact while tightening my grip on Naruto. Next thing I knew both Naruto and I were on the ground with Iruka covering us. He was crying and had the shuriken lodged in his back. I let out a scream of fear before blacking out.

"_Daddy!_"

* * *

><p>"Come on Usagi-chan. Wake up. You're sleeping more than I do and that's saying something." I heard a bored voice laced with concern. Must be Shikamaru. Groaning, I fought to open my eyes; just to shut them back close when the bright lights hit. "Oh, right the lights. Hold on." I heard shuffling, a click, and more shuffling. Opening my eyes again, I allowed them to adjust to the darkness and take in the sight. I was in my bedroom with Shikamaru sitting on my fluffy pink chair (embarrassing for him but it's the only chair in my room).<p>

"Shikamaru-kun." I stated once I found his spiky ponytail in the dark. "What happened?" I heard Shikamaru's sigh as I leaned over my bed and clicked on the pink lamp on my white bedside table. I was able to see Shikamaru's features. He seemed bored as usual but gave me a smile.

"Not so sure myself Usagi-chan." Shikamaru told me as he got up and walked over to the door. "But Iruka-sensei knows. He'll be happy to find out you're awake as well." With that final statement Shikamaru walked out the door. Presumably to find Iruka.

Now what on Earth happened . . . Oh yeah, I saw Iruka with a shuriken on his back and fainted. Groaning I smacked myself on the forehead lightly. I'm such an idiot. What kind of ninja faints at the first sign of someone being attacked? Then again I'm not necessarily a ninja yet. I still have to take my retake. At that moment, I saw a glint of light on the ceiling. Furrowing my eyebrow in confusion, I turned my head to my legs and gasped at what I saw. The light had reflected off something silver there. Something I've wanted since I saw Iruka's work.

I saw my very own ninja headband.

* * *

><p>"Wow." I breathed out as I leant myself back on my pillows. Iruka's continuation of what happened in the forest left me almost speechless. Almost. "So what's going to happen to Mizuki?" I asked, completely dropping the sensei part seeing as he almost tried to kill me. Iruka sighed and patted my head before throwing a pair of newly-washed pink sheets over me.<p>

"We'll figure that out in the morning. For now, he's being held in a highly guarded prison cell." Iruka answered. He switched off the pink lamp and walked to the door. "Goodnight my pink princess."

"Good night Iruka." I replied with a smile before cuddling deeper in my pink bed. In my pink room. Now may be a good time to explain all the pink, ne? When Iruka took me in as his adopted daughter, he had no clue as to what he was doing. All he knew what that I'm a girl. So he bathed me in affection and tried to spoil me as much as he could. Surprisingly, I didn't turn out as spoiled as most people thought I would. I mean, come on. An only child with a guardian who practically showered the kid with all his attention and got everything they wanted? The kid _will_ be spoiled. But I didn't.

I suppose it's because I met Shikamaru and Choji at an early age. I was 5 or so and had just met those two. Iruka, Shikaku Nara, and Choza Akimichi were speaking to one another about Naruto (though at the time I didn't understand. To me they were speaking about another little boy who had a pet fox it seemed). I wandered off for a while, unnoticed by Iruka and the other parents but had gotten myself lost. Shikamaru found me, which explains why I'm closer to him than I am to Choji. But only by a little bit. I remember clearly now.

_Flashback_

_"Iwuka? Iwuka!" A five-year-old Usagi waddled through the streets. Mispronouncing her r's in her guardian's name. She was crying and was lost. Having only lived in Konoha for only one year, one year where she was mostly kept inside the house for that matter, she didn't know her way around. Sniffing her tears, Usagi looked up at the tall people and immediately became scared again. None of them took notice of the little crying girl and kept walking past her._

_"Who are you?" Usagi jumped at the sound of someone's voice very close behind her. Turning around, Usagi sniffed and hid her mouth behind the large sleeve of her pink dragon themed kimono. "Why are you crying?" It was a small boy around her age. He had his hair in a spiky ponytail on top of his head. He was wearing a gray shirt with a circle on the shirt and gray shorts._

_"I can't fwind Iwuka." Usagi answered sniffling more. The five-year-old Shikamaru, even at a young age, didn't like to see girls hurt or cry. By that time however, he had no idea how to handle them and so he began panicking when Usagi began crying louder this time._

_"H-hey! St-stop crying!" Shikamaru shouted in panic. Usagi never ceased her crying though, leading the boy to sweat drop and think rapidly for an answer. "Wait! Did you mean Iruka Umino? The one with a scar on his nose?" Shikamaru asked as the thought of the man his father was talking to early flashed into his mind. Usagi stopped crying and looked at Shikamaru with amazement in her eyes._

_"Ch-chu know Iwuka!" Usagi shouted happily and tackled Shikamaru in a hug. "Take me to Iwuka pwease!" As she shouted this request out, Shikamaru felt himself turn red as the adults were finally paying attention to the scene the little pigtailed girl was making. Sighing, Shikamaru bent down and offered his back so Usagi can climb on. With a bright smile now on her face, the five-year-old clambered on and giggled at the fact that she couldn't see because of his ponytail._

_"Don't you know your way around the village?" Shikamaru asked after a few seconds of silence. Usagi rested her chin on Shikamaru's shoulder as she answered._

_"Nu-uh. Iwuka never wet me out of the house." Shikamaru at the teacher's mistake and lifted Usagi up more to shift her weight, making her giggle. "My name's Usagwi. Thank chu for hewping me." The lazy boy smile lightly at the fact that this little girl still hasn't grown out of her mispronouncing phase._

_"No problem. I'm Shikamaru by the way. But I guess even after this you still won't figure out how to get through the village." Shikamaru commented, causing Usagi to pout. "Tell you what; I have a friend called Choji. He gets picked on by the other kids a lot. If you promise not to pick on him then I'll help you around the village okay?" Usagi thought about this for a while before smiling and swinging her feet back and forth, making Shikamaru almost fall face-first in the ground._

_"I pwomise!"_

**Author's Note: Here's a longer chapter as another apology for the whole not-updating-for-months thing. :] The payment for the next chapter is one review per viewer~**


End file.
